


Blue Skies

by pushkin666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slash, Wincest - Freeform, post apocalyptic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-15
Updated: 2010-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is finally over and Sam and Dean watch the sky turn to blue, as the clouds begin to break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Skies

Dean leans back against the car hood. It's not the Impala. They lost her in the first years of the war. He feels a twang of sadness that she's not here at the end but they've lost so much more than a car.

He reaches out and takes Sam's hand. It's rough but warm against his skin and he squeezes it, welcoming the return squeeze. He glances at Sam and smiles before turning his gaze back to the sky.

They're silent as the clouds break and for the first time in years blue sky begins to show through the red.


End file.
